


But With You

by Tidbitte



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Home, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, Romance, Variable Pair, Variable Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidbitte/pseuds/Tidbitte
Summary: A poem that paints the emotional landscape of Akutsu's inner world with respect to a lover he lets his guard down with and sees and regards an equal. Whoever that lover might be to you, in your iterations and retelling of his story.
Relationships: Akutsu Jin/Byoudouin Houou, Akutsu Jin/Dan Taichi, Akutsu Jin/Kawamura Takashi, Akutsu Jin/Original Character(s), Akutsu Jin/Reader, Akutsu Jin/Sengoku Kiyosumi
Kudos: 4





	But With You

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was written and is meant to be read from the vantage point of Akutsu Jin and his lover. Simultaneously, mutually, with loving regard to whoever that lover might be. Not necessarily said or spoken by him or the lover, but felt and lived.
> 
> In the world I've built around him through my own ideations, this lover is a character I've built over the decades. But let it be whoever you wish it to be.

**But With You**  
  


There is a loneliness our pride refuses to admit

We bear it on our shoulders

as we tread through woods, hills and oceans.

Enveloped in the expanse of the earth

and all that renders us minuscule in the grand scheme of things

They say that portraiture is drawn from points of reference

and perspectives had through eyes wearing blinds on the sides

We frame ourselves at the center,

but the frame of the worlds eye swallows our own

The crown of genius bestowed upon us by the word of fellow man—

What is that, really, in the context of the dance of the galaxy?

So many times I have loved loves who I came home to.

Who came home to me.

We part in the morning,

and then we come home.

Lives lived in secret.

We lay together in bed,

but in slumber we are souls that wander off.

I, to places they could never go

They to places I could never go.

At best, a visitor, a guest.

So much distance in such intimate proximities.

But you—you are the one I am with.

Footsteps sounding alongside mine.

We go together.

We leave home with each other

and find home wherever we might lay our heads when the night comes.

You are here.

Where I walk, where I close my eyes to sleep, you are there.

My world is mine and ours at once with you.

I come home not to you

But with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. I appreciate it greatly.
> 
> If it's of any interest to you, this poem written with an OC of mine in mind. 
> 
> She goes where she will, and does what she wants. Willful and irreverent, but thoughtful, loving, and considerate. Generally, she is unafraid and unintimidated by Akutsu and his antics. Having been born from criminal ilk by way of her grandfather, she carries inherited guilt for crimes she didn't commit, despite his own legacy having been dismantled and destroyed long before she was born. Still, she goes through life with immense amounts of levity and humor, patterned with coping mechanisms in the form of vice. She and Akutsu foster a friendship spending late night crawls around the city in each other's company, engaged in delinquency, but sometimes--just cigarettes, alcohol and conversation.
> 
> I'm still too shy to name her in the semi-public, semi-private sphere of internet fandom, but one of these days, I intend to finish and release her story. OC/Actual Character work gets a bit of a bad rap sometimes, but through building these stories in my head, my life has been made richer and more full by exploring and even learning about modes of life other than my own through them. That's something I'd like to share in some form, and would also like to see more of. 
> 
> More of that sometime else. And thank you once more.


End file.
